


give you something good to celebrate

by cryingintheclub



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Cricket World Cup 2019, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nothing explicit, marriage proposals, rated mature for sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingintheclub/pseuds/cryingintheclub
Summary: It’s David’s 30th birthday, and although Dale is out of the ODI World Cup through injury, Dale is determined to make this the most memorable birthday of David’s life.
Relationships: David Miller/Dale Steyn
Kudos: 8





	give you something good to celebrate

Dale is the first to wake, as sunlight pours in from the window of the hotel room. Dale squints from the bright light which is harsh against his eyelids from both men forgetting to close the blinds last night, after being preoccupied with only one thing on their minds. 

Dale smiles as he recalls last night’s events. As soon as they got back to David’s hotel room after the team dinner, Dale hadn’t even closed the door when David pushed Dale against the door and kissed him. Dale recalls turning David into a moaning mess, making David work up a sweat and have him writhing in the sheets. 

Although both Dale and David are adults, Dale made sure that David went to bed early and had a good night’s rest for the game the next day. David had pouted childishly. (“I’m going to be thirty, Dale, _thirty_. Not five. Thirty”). But Dale still insisted that David got a good night’s rest, and when Dale wrapped an arm around David and started playing with his hair, David stopped complaining and willingly fell asleep. 

Dale looks over at his boyfriend, who’s lying on his stomach, the wrinkled hotel sheets pooling around his waist, exposing his muscled back which was dotted with faint freckles. 

It’s David’s birthday, and he’s 30. It makes Dale feel old, with his 36th birthday coming at the end of the month. Dale pushes that thought to the back of his mind as David rouses from his sleep, yawning as he opens his eyes and stretches. 

David’s eyes are clouded with sleep as he smiles at Dale through heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Dale teases as he smiles at David. It’s one of Dale’s many names for David, considering David is blonde, loves to sleep and is the most beautiful man Dale has ever seen. 

David clears his throat before speaking, “you’re the one who forced me to go to bed like I was a child.” 

“I didn’t see you complaining when I was playing with your hair,” Dale replies as he leans on his elbow, facing David. “Besides; you’ve got a big day ahead of you. You needed all the sleep you could get.” 

David sits up in bed, the sheets pooling dangerously below his waist. “I don’t think we will end up playing much of the game today with the rain that is forecasted to come.” 

“I wasn’t talking about the game,” Dale responds. He leans over and kisses David, not caring that they both have morning breath. Dale begins kissing down the column of David’s neck, careful to not leave any marks behind. 

“Happy birthday,” Dale says as he rests his forehead against David’s. 

David smiles as he kisses Dale on the lips before rolling out of bed. Dale appreciates the view before David slides into a pair of briefs. 

“I think those are mine,” Dale calls to David, recalling David pulling his briefs off and putting his mouth to good use. 

“Don’t care,” David calls over his shoulder before closing the bathroom door behind him. 

Dale laughs before he too gets out of bed and puts on a pair of briefs that was thrown haphazardly beside the bed last night. Dale goes through the plans of the day in his head. He has meticulously planned every detail of David’s birthday, ensuring that his 30th birthday is the most special, and not even the certain chance of rain will spoil his plans. 

Dale has spent the last few weeks planning David’s birthday with David’s parents, with his parents joining them for dinner before parting ways with them afterwards, for Dale to give David his present as well as an added surprise that Dale has been planning for months now. 

Dale orders room service as he hears the shower turn on, and then David’s loud but endearing off-key singing. Dale slips into a pair of loose cotton sweatpants and a plain white shirt belonging to David, if the way it loosely hangs off Dale’s frame is any indication.   
  
David is still in the shower when room service arrives, as Dale steps aside to let the hotel worker push the tray of food in. Dale takes a peek at the assortment of food available for breakfast, knowing that if the coaching staff found out what David was eating before a game, they’d both be in big trouble, but considering the certainty that heavy rain was going to fall, Dale figures a little diversion from a good diet couldn’t hurt. And besides, it _is_ David’s birthday, and you only turn 30 once. 

David exits the shower only wearing a fresh pair of briefs as he towels off his damp hair. He sits beside Dale on the bed, ready to tuck into breakfast. “You spoil me,” David says approvingly, staring at the wide variety of breakfast foods. 

“I do,” Dale agrees. He leans over and grabs a grey shirt on the floor and throws it at David. “Now put on a shirt before you get sick.” 

David pouts. “I was hoping to have wonderful birthday sex, since you decided yesterday that you couldn’t fuck me since it was the night before a match.” 

“You still annoyed about that?” Dale teases as he takes a two pancakes and places them on his plate. “I’ll make it up to you later tonight.” 

“You're the worst boyfriend ever, not giving me what I want on my birthday,” David says as he takes some fruit and puts it on his plate. 

“Spoilt brat,” Dale responds, but there’s no heat in his words. At the mention of the word _boyfriend_, the little box hiding in a hidden pouch in his suitcase suddenly feels like the wrong place to be hidden. 

The two spend the rest of breakfast eating in comfortable silence, as David responds to birthday messages on his phone. David laughs at a particularly funny message Maxwell sent Dale, and when David shows Dale, even he has to laugh. 

“Are he and Finch still together?” Dale asks David, resting his chin on David’s shoulder. 

“Still going strong after the whole wedding incident,” David answers, replying to his final message before turning off his phone. 

“That whole incident felt like the plot of a cheesy rom-com,” Dale snorts, recalling how Maxwell and Finch ended their relationship and then got back together after Aaron called off his wedding. 

“Like you can talk. You are the cheesiest person I know,” David snorts as he takes a bite out of a strawberry. 

“It’s not my fault I love you very much and want you to know,” Dale replies as he kisses David’s shoulder. 

“How did you put it? I’m a very special human,” David states, and Dale knows he has seen Dale’s Instagram post for his birthday. 

“You _are_ a very special human,” Dale replies as he puts down his empty plate. 

“Uh huh, keep buttering me up,” David says. 

“You know, I expect the same treatment on my birthday.” 

“That isn’t until the end of the month. Today is my birthday,” David says, impatience and annoyance laced in his tone. 

“As you keep reminding me,” Dale quips, and before David can reply, Dale shuts him up with a kiss.

* * *

Dale sits with David’s parents, Jenny and Andrew, at the ground. Dark rain clouds are in the sky, leaving no doubts that the question is not will it rain, but when. 

David’s father has gone to get drinks, leaving Dale alone with David’s mother. “Are you all ready for tonight?” she asks with a kind smile. Dale has already asked for David’s parents’ blessings, with them being elated when they heard the news. 

“Yah, I am,” Dale responds, as he looks out at the ground and spots David warming up. 

Dale turns back around and sees David’s mother smiling at him. “We are very excited to having you officially be apart of the family,” she says. “David is very lucky to have met you.” 

“I’m very lucky to have met him,” Dale responds. And it is the truth. David brings out the best in Dale and has been by his side, especially in the last few weeks with this frustrating injury ruling him out of the Cricket World Cup. 

When Dale first met David, he felt himself gravitating towards David, like an invisible pull. And when David returned his feelings, had admitted that he liked Dale too, Dale felt like his heart was going to burst. That night in Auckland, when South Africa had been knocked out of the semi finals by New Zealand, and Dale had been a mess, David had been the one with him, to guide him through the spiral of defeat and bitterness and the feeling of failure. That night in Auckland had been the end of South Africa’s chance at winning the Cricket World Cup, but it had been the beginning of Dale and David, of something special that Dale never knew he could have. 

The match is abandoned eight overs in, with both teams awarded a point each. Dale tries to not seem outwardly excited, but deep down he is happy that he gets to have David to himself for a few more hours.

David’s parents leave, mentioning something about wanting to see some sights after hugging their son and wishing him a happy birthday. Dale hangs around his teammates and speaks to the physios about his injury. David slides in beside him as the physio is outlining the rehab for his injury, sliding an arm around Dale’s waist. The physio says goodbye, leaving the two men by themselves. 

“Told you it was going to rain,” David says lowly into his ear. 

“Didn’t say it wasn’t,” Dale responds. 

“So now that we are free, can we go back to the hotel so you can fuck me?” David whispers, his breath hot against Dale’s ear. 

Dale involuntarily shivers at the sensation. “Is sex all you think about?” he asks, stalling. 

“I just want my amazing birthday sex,” David answers shamelessly. 

Before Dale can answer, Faf comes and sits beside David, squeezing his shoulders. 

“Happy birthday, Dave!” Faf says, bringing David in for a hug. “AB wishes you a happy birthday, also,” Faf adds, mentioning his husband of six months. 

“The birthday message he sent me wasn’t enough?” David replies, blushing slightly as he shudders. 

Faf smirks. “Didn’t think you of all people would get squeamish over AB’s wonderful message.” 

“What was in it?” Dale asks, looking at his boyfriend and then at his teammate curiously. 

“Nothing,” David quickly replies, as Faf looks over David’s head and mouths, ‘I’ll show you later’. 

“AB arrives in London tomorrow, and we were wondering if you two would like to join us for dinner tomorrow,” Faf asks Dale and David, changing the subject. 

Dale and David look at each other before nodding their heads. “Yah, that’s fine, we don’t have anything planned for tomorrow,” Dale answers. If everything goes well tonight, he and David can share the news with two of their closest friends tomorrow night. 

Faf and David start talking about the upcoming match causing Dale to tune out, their conversation fading into background noise. All Dale can focus on is the man by his side, and how he is the person Dale wants to spend the rest of his life with. 

Dale can't wait for tonight. 

* * *

The night air is cool as Dale and David say goodbye to David's parents after dinner. Dale had been a bundle of nerves throughout the dinner, second-guessing himself about the last half of David's present. Dale had hoped David wouldn't notice his change in behaviour, but David had noticed, as he sent Dale concerned glances throughout dinner and had squeezed his hand underneath the table. 

“Is everything okay? You were acting strange at dinner,” David asks as he and Dale walk down the street, their hands in their jacket pockets. 

Dale nods his head and clears his throat before answering. “Of course. Why wouldn't it be?”

David doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't question Dale any further. “Where are we going?”

Dale smiles. “You'll see.” 

David huffs at Dale's non-response, but doesn't question further, knowing it will be fruitless. 

They reach the London Eye and Dale stops, turning to look at David, whose eyes widen in realisation. 

“Happy birthday.” Dale can’t help but smile at David’s reaction. He can’t help his heart skipping a beat at David’s wide and joyful smile that causes the skin around his eyes to crinkle. David’s smile is the most beautiful thing in the world, and Dale just wants time to stop so he can look at David’s smile forever. 

“I booked a private ride for the two of us,” Dale says, as they get in line and Dale pulls out the paperwork from his pocket. 

“I can’t believe you did this,” David admits, staring up at the London Eye in awe. 

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to give you a present?” Dale asks. “I remembered you saying that you wanted to go on the London Eye when we are here for the World Cup.” 

“That explains why when I kept asking you when we first arrived in London you didn’t want to go,” David states and laughs. 

“You nearly ruined my perfect birthday surprise,” Dale replies. 

“And I just thought you were being grumpy on missing out on the World Cup,” David says, angling his head at Dale. 

“I leave the sulking and moping around to you,” Dale says, as they move forward in the line. 

“You can be just as grumpy as me,” David replies. “You locked yourself in the bedroom when you were ruled out of the World Cup and wouldn’t come out until Faf physically dragged you out of bed and into the shower.” 

“I still can’t believe you called Faf to get me out of bed,” Dale says, shaking his head. 

“You weren’t listening to me, and, you smelled really bad. I didn’t want to go anywhere near you. I hoped that by Faf over-exaggerating and complaining about how bad you smelt you would finally leave the bed.” 

Soon, Dale and David are at the front of the line and are ushered into a private carriage. Dale’s breath hitches as the door is locked and the wheel starts turning, the carriage slowly rising upwards on its axis. 

David stands by the window, watching the twinkling lights of the city at night. Dale stands behind him, wrapping his arms around David’s waist. Dale has to lean his head to the side to see out of the window with David being taller than him. Dale is not worried about being seen, not when it is night and the people in the surrounding carriages cannot make out their faces in the dark night sky.   
  


David leans back into Dale. “Thank you, for this. I love it,” he says, as the carriage stops on its axis. 

Dale kisses David’s neck. “I’m glad you like it. Happy birthday.” 

David smiles. “I’ll never get sick of you saying happy birthday to me.” 

“Happy birthday,” Dale says, kissing David on the neck. “Happy birthday,” a kiss on the jaw, “happy birthday,” a kiss on the cheek, “happy birthday,” a kiss on the forehead and a final “happy birthday,” with a kiss on the lips as David turns his head around to meet Dale’s lips. 

“I love you,” David says as they end the kiss. 

“I know,” Dale says with a smile. 

“Idiot,” David says, smiling giddily at Dale before looking back out at the window. 

The carriage starts moving upwards again, and David grips the metal bar in front of him. 

Dale goes to sit down on the wooden bench in the middle of the carriage, feeling for the small velvet box in his jacket pocket. David turns around to face him, and his face is illuminated by the moving lights of the city below. He comes and sits beside Dale, clasping Dale’s hand. Dale runs his thumb over David’s knuckles. 

Before they reach the top, Dale takes some typical tourist shots of David with London in the background, with David doing the same for Dale. David posts one to Instagram. They then take some selfies of the two of them, trying to get in the London skyline in the background. In one photo, Dale turns his head and is kissing David’s cheek as he takes the picture. In another, David is doing the same to Dale. In a third photo, David is pulling a silly face and Dale is laughing at David as the picture gets taken. Dale finds a photo where they are both smiling, but David demands Dale to delete it, complaining that he doesn’t look nice in it. 

“Yes, princess,” Dale teases as he deletes the photo, but sneakily keeps it in his recently deleted folder. 

Dale’s hands are clammy as they reach the top of the Eye. He takes a deep breath and reaches into his pocket, fingers gripping around the velvet box. 

“What are you —” David stops mid-sentence as he sees Dale pull out the velvet box from his pocket and crouch down in front of him. 

David’s mouth is wide as Dale opens the velvet box and says, “David Andrew Miller. You have been a pain in my backside from the moment we met, but I also knew that from the moment we met, you were the person I wanted to be with. You bring out the best in me, and that night in Auckland, when you stayed with me to make sure I didn’t wallow in pity alone, I knew that there wasn’t any other person that could make me feel the way you do. Dave, I love you, so much, and you are the person I want to do life with. You are the person I want to come home to at the end of the day — or tour, in our case — you are the person I want to grow old with.” Dale pauses, takes a deep breath and then asks, “will you marry me?” 

David is speechless, mouth wide in shock. He then clasps a hand over his mouth and says, “you’re going to outshine me with your vows on our wedding day.” 

Dale smiles, feeling moisture build up behind his eyelids as David confirms, “yes. Yes, I will marry you.” 

Dale slides the band onto David’s ring finger and stands up. David grabs Dale’s jacket and pulls him in for a kiss. 

This is the man Dale is going to spend the rest of his life with. Dale is so lucky to have met David, and for David to love him back. 

David breaks the kiss, wiping away the tears forming in his eyes. “There’s no way your present for your birthday will be as good as this.” 

“That’s why I wanted to get in first,” Dale replies. He can’t stop smiling, he won’t stop smiling, not when the love of his life agreed to spending the rest of their lives together. 

“I love you,” David says, looking at Dale through glossy eyes. 

“Love you too,” Dale responds, and leans in to kiss David again, full of optimism and fondness for the future ahead. 


End file.
